


野鵝湖小貓

by shiokisaragi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiokisaragi/pseuds/shiokisaragi
Relationships: 刁歌;亦歌
Kudos: 9





	野鵝湖小貓

刚下戏的小胡洗完澡套上白色打底棉Ｔ和短裤走出了浴室，擦着头发的手有些敷衍烦躁。

今晚的拍摄很不顺利，湖上那场重头戏已经拍了2天了，他还是达不到导演的要求。小胡有些泄气，对演对手戏的女演员特别不好意思。

他叹了口气整个人向后倒在床上。

那是一场情欲戏。刚拿到剧本，他就知道这场戏对自己是一个大关，他不怕吃苦，在泥塘里打滚在大雨里追逐打斗，这些他都有把握能尽全力达到导演要求，但这个……重重嘆了口氣，他真不知该怎么办了。

身旁的手机嗡嗡响起，小胡撇了一眼：是导演！他从床上弹起抓过手机滑开。导演慢条斯理的醇厚声音传来：「小胡，还没休息吗？我有点事想找你聊聊。」

从接到来电起小胡心里一直惴惴不安，他回想这几天收工时导演紧皱的眉头，还有反复拍了好几条，就给了个不咸不淡的「过」……小胡越想越不安，给导演拉开门的时候手都在发抖。

门外高大斯文带着浓厚学者气息的导演看着眼前脸色微微发白、一头湿发乱糟糟的小胡，吃了一惊。

看着明显不对劲的小胡，阿刁也紧张了：「怎么啦？小胡，哪儿不舒服吗？」

小胡摇了摇头紧张的一笑：「导演您说有事找我？」

阿刁点点头：「嗯，我看你这几天状态不是太好，想着你是不是对拍情欲戏有顾忌…」

小胡闻言猛抬头：「您…不是来让我回家的？」

阿刁瞪大了眼：「啊？回家？回什么家？」

导演的反应让进组以来一直处于身心紧绷焦虑状态的小胡心头一松，脚下踉跄了一下，阿刁赶紧伸手扶住他。

从制片人推荐小胡给他起，他就特别观察过这个年轻人，除了五官精致漂亮、身材高挑匀称等优越的外在条件之外，最独特的是他的气质，总给人一种纤细、柔和、无性别的透明感。满娱乐圈里找不出第二个，让他想拍一个颠覆性匪徒的想法有了实现的可能。但他没想到，几个礼拜相处下来，小胡的刻苦好学和聪明敏锐充满灵气的天份打动了他，让他越来越对小胡上心，想把自己所知的一切都教给他。阿刁感觉到手下肩头的细瘦单薄，心里泛起一丝怜惜。

「我…还以为自己要被换掉了…」略带鼻音的可怜兮兮的声音。皱皱鼻，小胡对自己刚才的失态有点不好意思，忍不住自嘲。

「…我从没想过这个。」阿刁说。看到小胡有点害羞吐吐小舌不自觉撒娇的表情，忍不住往他唇上亲了下去。

四唇相贴，小胡吓了一跳反射性想推开，但导演有力的手臂环抱着自己，在唇上轻轻的吸啜着，一阵突如其来的电流窜过背脊，让小胡脚下一软。阿刁伸手揽住软倒的腰身，两人紧密贴合的身体可以感觉到小胡富有弹力的胸肌抵着阿刁的胸膛，是小胡为了这个角色练出的精实肌肉，现在却成了诱人的曲线，蛊惑着阿刁。

大掌探入T-Shirt底下，纤细的腰肢几乎两手可以合抱，阿刁着迷的按捏着小胡侧腹。被导演抱在怀里一边吻着一边抚摸的小胡有些迷茫。他能感觉导演对他真的很照顾几乎是倾囊相授了，但他们都是男人呀……可在身上游移的手这么温暖，让他有点贪恋，心跳有点乱了拍子……

没有被推开的亲吻让阿刁意乱情迷，他将小胡拦腰抱起，放到酒店大床上，轻手轻脚把棉Ｔ除下，露出刚洗过澡卸了妆的上身，泛着水气的莹白肌肤特别诱惑，阿刁轻抚着被摸的有点儿羞晕的小胡的锁骨，吻了上去。小胡浑身一震，从来没有人这样吻过他，阿刁用力吸了一口，在他身上留下一个个嫣红的记号。

心如擂鼓的小胡脸蛋飞红已说不出话来，湿润的眼睛半睁半闭，那模样太可怜可爱，阿刁俯身吻住他微启的唇，温柔的亲着，像在诱哄孩子般辗转轻触。

小胡忍不住情动，太久了，距离情欲的刺激已经有多久，他自己也记不清了，但导演的亲吻让他觉得安心而亲昵，他轻轻张开嘴吐出小舌怯怯地碰了一下导演的舌。

感觉到小胡的接受，阿刁加深了这个吻，他热切的吻着小胡，双手也开始点火的动作。试探的碰触小胡的后腰，将手探入裤头，抚向圆润小巧的臀，小胡居然没有拒绝甚至轻轻抬腰让他脱下自己的衣物。

小胡美丽的身体就这样展现在阿刁眼前，秀气的脖子连着形状优美的锁骨，严格体能训练让乍看纤瘦的小胡，其实有着线条明显的漂亮胸肌，紧实的腰腹上小小的脐眼可爱地凹陷，一撮性感的柔软细毛往下延伸……导演炙热的眼神让小胡紧张得抬手遮住羞红的脸，害羞地微曲起膝盖想遮挡已经悄悄抬头的分身。

阿刁着迷的看着小胡的分身，它居然又有了反应，鬼使神差的伸出了手握住瞬间小胡倒抽了一口气，可爱的反应让阿刁心头火热，他低头轻咬小胡红透的耳尖：「你…跟同性有过经验吗？」小胡敏感的耳廓受不住这样的刺激咬住了唇微不可见的摇摇头。

阿刁很惊讶，娱乐圈里乱七八糟的事儿他不想听也听得多了，他没想到身下的人在這方面居然还是纯洁的，他迟疑了一下，放开掌握，「嗯，如果你不想…」底下的人儿沉默了几秒钟，放开了红透的脸，伸手环住男人的脖子，奶猫一般的声音「…我…试试…」

话没说完，阿刁就再度吻住了他，一边深吻一边握住小胡开始上下撸动，展开的攻势让小胡久未经情欲洗礼的身体出现剧烈反应。他激烈的喘息著，小手紧紧抓住阿刁攀附住他，阿刁看到小胡如此有反应也有点受不住，他加快了手上的速度，或轻或紧的撸着，时不时抵着铃口按压，前端逐渐泌出了透明的液体，耳边小胡细细的喘息简直销魂，让人想听到更多，他低头吻上了小胡的分身。

突然被火热唇舌包覆，小胡大大喘息，快感瞬间从腿间上窜到四肢百骸「啊！…嗯…嗯啊……」，无法抑制的呻吟从小胡唇间逸出，阿刁虽然没有什么技巧，但他温柔仔细的舔舐让小胡舒服得眼冒金星，腰间忍不住轻轻款摆起来。

阿刁一边吞吐一边抬眼看着小胡的反应，俊秀的脸蛋，因为情动染上晕红，细密睫毛颤动着，挺秀的鼻尖和淡粉小嘴随着喘息翕张，迷离的表情将他的五官氤氲得更显精致。阿刁心头一紧，用力一吸，怀中的小胡居然一阵绷紧，在他口中宣泄了。

宣泄过后浑身瘫软的小胡喘息着靠在阿刁怀里，阿刁将口中的体液吐在手里探向小胡的身后，将体液涂满入口轻轻按摩着，耐心的等待花蕾绽放。还沉浸在高潮余韵的小胡迷迷糊糊的轻哼，有点傻萌的样子实在可爱，阿刁再次吻住他的唇，将舌头探入他口中卷起柔软吸吮的同时，将手指探入花心。

异物入侵的感觉确实不好受，从没接受过的花蕾反射性的推拒着，但阿刁温柔的吻又让小胡想要更多。阿刁爱怜的亲吻着小胡，从他的眼睛到鼻尖，渐渐往胸口移动，忍不住在心里赞叹，小胡长得可真好，纤细的骨架覆着一层紧实的肌肉，因角色需要硬是晒灯晒成小麦色的肌肤，只要一两天没晒就会白回来，他含住一边红点轻咬拨弄的时候身下的人明显震了一下，深入他体内的手指在内壁轻轻按压试探。慢慢的小胡紧蹙的眉头舒展开来，口中也再次发出软软的轻哼，阿刁再加入一根手指加大了探索的动作，无意间碰触到内壁的某一点让小胡「啊！」的叫了出声。

阿刁将手指微微抽出再次探入反复刺激那里，每次碰触到那里小胡就彷佛受到电击似的震动，排山倒海的快感如海啸拍岸而来，阿刁抽出手指将自己抵住了入口，俯身扣住小胡细窄的胯，将自己慢慢推送进去。

小胡第一次接受如此庞大的东西，难受得抓紧了阿刁扣在他腰间的手弓起了腰，阿刁环住小胡的后腰将他拉近自己，来回爱抚他精瘦的背脊。

阿刁吻掉小胡漂亮眼睛旁的泪，开始慢慢地律动起来，一开始只是在体内轻轻地划着圆，胀满整个甬道的分身时不时刷过小胡敏感的那点，快感再次攫获住小胡，他的手从疼痛的推拒变成了难耐的紧握，阿刁知道小胡准备好了，终于也开始了快感的追逐。

随着他的动作越来越快，小胡的轻吟也越加高亢暧昧，修长有力的长腿无意识的夹紧了阿刁，腿间的分身也再次抬头，阿刁分神握住了手中的小胡上下套弄，同时放慢了抽送的速度，深长且缠绵地入侵着。

前后夹击的刺激，弄得小胡几欲溺毙，他大口大口呼吸着，洁白的颈子向后仰，胸口剧烈起伏，阿刁伸手覆住他一边的胸用力摩娑，感受到因快感而全身绷紧的紧致肌肤下极富弹性的肌理。看着身下的小胡逐渐陷入狂乱，阿刁终于放开了担心弄伤他的顾虑，热情的贪求着他。

被一波波涌来的剧烈快感冲击，小胡无法置信自己居然会如此有感觉，多年没有与人交换体温，他一直以为自己已经遗忘这种感受，而今晚，进组以来的焦虑不安和自我怀疑，因为阿刁的拥抱转化成炙热的火焰，突然一个直没入顶的抽送让小胡拱起身子惊喘出声，咬牙忍住一阵强烈的射精感。小胡敏锐地感受到内壁紧紧吸附着体内火热的硬挺，那东西挺进时被寸寸撑开的充满和退出时依依不舍的拉扯，在每一次的进出间，都传来让他全身为之颤抖，无法承受的快感。

阿刁捞起小胡缠在腰间的长腿，沿着肌理分明的大腿来回爱抚，从两人紧紧贴合的部位，感受到小胡白皙大腿内侧在他抚过时传来细细的抽搐，同时夹紧了体内的自己，阿刁双手捧起小胡小巧的臀，开始另一波快速抽送的攻势。

已逐渐习惯情事的花蕾，柔顺的承受男人狞猛的贯穿，阿刁每一记冲刺，都顶在小胡最敏感的地方，过度的刺激，让小胡眼角溢出了泪水，再无法控制自己的声音。

听到小胡不同于平常温润平和的男中音微带泣音地高亢喘息，激发了阿刁的男性本能。他变换了一个姿势，将小胡的上身扶起，半坐在自己身上。身体的重量让无防备的小胡重重坐入，敏感处被粗大前端猛力撞击，灭顶般的恐怖快感从结合处瞬间爆开，第一次体验的小胡完全抵受不住，「呃！啊啊！」纤细的脖颈用力后仰，将白液喷上了阿刁的胸口。

阿刁紧紧拥住激烈反应着的小胡，在他不住剧烈收缩的甬道安慰地持续抽送着，抵在两人紧贴身体间的小胡分身，在持续的刺激下又接连吐出了几波蜜液。

看着眼前完全被快感支配的小胡，沉溺在欲望中的酡红面颊娇艳欲滴，迷蒙的眼波媚态横流，伸长的洁白颈项，像只漂亮的天鹅。阿刁双手紧扣住他的细腰，由下往上用力顶弄起来。

被完全打开的身体极度敏感，柔软的内壁学会了享受悦乐，紧紧绞住埋入体内的男根往更深处带，酥麻的快感层层迭加，小胡觉得自己像是湖上的小舟随着底下男人的顶弄在欲望的惊涛骇浪里翻江倒海，他只能紧紧攀住阿刁的脖子勉力支撑着不在一浪高过一浪的快感中晕过去。

阿刁发狂的索求着，几次又快又猛的撞击，让小胡又再一次抽搐着攀越高潮的顶峰，急遽收缩的后穴像是要吸出他的魂魄般绞紧了他，让阿刁也忍不住闷哼一声射在小胡体内。

粗喘着拥紧怀中因为过激的快感已经晕过去的小胡，阿刁在他脸上唇上落下安抚的轻吻，就这样抱着他等他醒来。

**************************

「好！过了！」随着导演的一声，整个剧组欢声雷动，拍了3天让大家几乎要累瘫崩溃的湖上激情戏终于过了！

谢天谢地！前两天好像还有点放不开的男主演，今天不知怎么了，演技大爆发啊，一条过！表演火热得让周围剧组人员都面红耳赤不敢直视了。

小胡看着监视器中刚刚的演出回放，忍不住回想起前一天的疯狂，转头只见身后的导演也带着笑意正看着自己，心中一甜，抿着嘴轻轻笑了。

END


End file.
